ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Uringa
is an alien which appeared in Ultraman Leo episode 29, "Japan Masterpiece Folklore Series - Reunion of Fate! Dan and Anne". Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo A alien from outer space, Uringa came to Earth as a boy named after he was adpoted by a woman whom is or is not Anne, a female member of the Ultra Garrison, a previous attack team. After that, he was sent to play with some children but when he was about to be squeezed, he broke free by using ESP. MAC soon detected his actions as Dan and Gen were sent to catch the boy. Dan managed to tail the boy as they engaged in a battle using psychic powers. Though Dan's abilities were proven superior to the the boy's, Uriy managed to escaped. The next day, Uriy made his next mischief by using his ESP to spin a ferris wheel, then destroying it out of his satisfaction. MAC once again dispatched to chased the boy again but while investigating the ruins of the ferris wheel, Uriy revealed himself at a roller coaster, using his power to control it. When an autonomous roller coaster was about to clash with his, both of them disappeared upon collision. After that, the roller coaster rail exploded much to MAC's suprise. Dan chased the boy as they duel with their ESP again but this time, he loses. Uriy's mischief had gone too far to the point where he knocked out his own foster mother. Gen chased the boy as Uriy transformed into Uringa and Gen as well transformed into Leo to fight. As Uringa fired his eye beams, Leo evaded it until a blast hit him, causing Leo to be temporary suspended in the mid air until Uringa pound him to the ground. After evading several attacks, Leo finally made his move by attacking Uringa. Uringa fired his eye beam at Leo again, but instead it hit a parabolic antennae and was reflected back at the alien, knocking him back. After being beaten severely, the alien surrendered as Leo took the Ultra Cape and covered Uringa with it, reverting him to Uriy. Uriy reconciled with his foster mother as Leo brought them to space. Trivia *Uriy's actor: Keiji Shimizu *Although not physically seen, Uringa is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Uringa has a reused Alien Mefilas grunt. Data - Uriy= Uriy :;Stats *Height: 1.3 m *Weight: 70 kg *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Transform: Uriy can transform himself back to Uringa. *Psychic Powers: Like Uringa, Uriy can perform a number of psychic powers. **Technology Control: Uriy can control technologies to his liking. **Levitation: Uriy can levitate any object, even the heaviest like a ferris wheel. **Explosion: Uriy can create explosions with his psychic power. *Teleportation: Uriy can teleport himself to any of his desired destinations. :;Weakness The more psychic power he used, the weaker his human disguise becomes. As this takes place, his human form's skin gradually changes colour to silver, the same colour as that of his true form. Uriy Levitation.png|Levitation }} Gallery Uringa-0.jpg ninjitsu.png takatae.png dan vs uri.png not cool but.png nice design.png using the force.png COOOL.png nice view.png master leo.png spiky head.png great episode tbh.png sadness.png nice shot!!.png she is v pretty.png uringa_figure.jpg|Figure of Uringa, created by Bear Model. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Beryudora's Back Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Espers Category:Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Former Villains